Amelias Cold
by Kitty Petro
Summary: I had a cold a while ago and thought about how it woud be if Amelia got a cold. Better than it sounds
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 

Early one morning found Delbert Doppler, Astrophysicist, headed down the stairs of his home on his way to the kitchen. It was going to be a rather overcast day on the sleepy mining planet of Montressor, which he called home. Once inside his kitchen, he intended to get some breakfast, as well as to spend some quality time with his lovely wife, Amelia. He was in no way surprised that by his even thinking her name, he found himself smiling.

He pushed quietly through the swinging door into the kitchen, and-much as he expected, and hoped for-found Amelia diligently (as she did everything) preparing breakfast for both himself and their four children.

"Good morning, Amelia, my love," he greeted his wife, quickly kissing her cheek, causing her to smile at him indulgently.

"Good morning, dear," she replied, pleased to see him. "Breakfast will be just a moment longer. Oh, do you think I could impose upon you to see what's keeping the children?"

"Of course, Amelia," returned Delbert, giving her a smile. "It's no imposition at all. I'll be back with our pride and joy in just a few-"

Delbert never finished that sentence, as -much to his surprise-Amelia sneezed, and rather loudly at that.

"God bless you!" he said to her. That had to of been the first time he'd ever heard her sneeze.

"Must of inhaled an errant whiff of pepper, or something, I suppose," Amelia reasoned, blinking and shaking her head. She then sneezed explosively again. And, then yet again a third time.

Delbert withdrew his monogramed handkerchief and passed it over to his suddenly sneeze-beset wife. Amelia, whose eyes were now watering, smiled miserably and wiped her green eyes and blew her nose.

"Thank you, darling," Amelia said, rather apologetically. "This is most odd… felinids simply are not prone to fits of sneezing like this."

Delbert, as was his wont, worried about her-most likely more than was probably warranted. "Amelia? I say, are you feeling all right, dear?" Delbert asked, his brown eyes filled with concern.

"Oh, don't be such a worry-wart, Delbert. I´m fine!" Amelia assured him, waving away his worries with a flippant wave of the hand. Her eyes then went wide a moment later, as she tried-most unsuccessfully-to stifle a fit of soft coughing. "Really…I'm fine, dear." Amelia poured herself a glass of water, and drank.

"You're certain?" Delbert asked, worried despite her assurances. Of course, he knew that Amelia would say she was-oh, how did she put it again-oh, yes, 'right as rain' even if she'd just been struck by lightning! "Are you sure you're not coming down with anything? It is the cold season, you know," he informed her.

Amelia looked over at Delbert with a stern expression. He was such a worrier! If something were wrong, wouldn't she be the first to know? "Tish tosh, Delbert Doppler. I quite insist that I- I'm- _Achoo_!" she said, before she sneezed yet again. "Blast it! Felinids simply _do not sneeze_!" She wiped her nose with Delbert's handkerchief again, glaring at him…even though she knew that her sneezing was in no way his fault.

"Hmm, much as I suspected," Delbert then informed her, coming to her side to gently guide her to sit at the table.

"Delbert, how many times must I tell you that I am not sick?" Amelia demanded most stubbornly. She wasn't, she informed herself adamantly…she had no time to be sick. Why, her to-do list was as long as her arm!

"Amelia," Delbert said firmly, yet most reasonably. "Do be reasonable, dear heart. You are exhibiting classic symptoms of a common cold. Sneezing-and yes, I am aware that felinids don't sneeze," Delbert continued, looking at Amelia, who had opened her mouth to protest, when he added the bit about felinids and their apparent sneeze-phobia. "Your cheeks seem a bit flush, but I'll grant you that may be from your sneezing. As well as the fact that your poor lovely eyes are watering like mad."

"It's the pepper, Delbert. Haven't you been listening to me?" Amelia countered, sipping daintily at the tea Delbert had set before her.

"Yes. As you say, Amelia," Delbert repiled, unconvinced. "Oh yes, please do remind me, my darling wife, exactly how much pepper does one usually add to _oatmeal_? I seem to of quite forgotten." His brown eyes twinkled, yet they still managed to appear worried still.

Amelia scowled, wiping her nose repeatedly. "Very amusing, Doctor," she growled softly, her green eyes becoming just a bit flinty.

Delbert sighed softly in exasperation. "Amelia, please," he remonstrated with her. "I am concerned about you."

"Worried, you mean," Amelia countered, challenging him to correct her.

"Oh, very well, if you insist…worried, then," Delbert corrected himself. "Would you prefer it if I _didn't_ worry?"

Amelia softened at that. "Of course not," she said quietly, not looking at him just then.

"Well, I'm pleased to hear that, at least," Delbert grumped, holding his head high.

Amelia relented, well, after she blew her nose once more. "I'm sorry, dear. I do love you, you know," she told him, smiling.

Delbert couldn't help but smile. "And, I love you too, Amelia. Which is precisely why-"

Amelia rolled her eyes, then slumped slightly in defeat. She'd walked right into that one now, hadn't she?

"-I'm worried about you," Delbert finished, placing one of his big hands upon her shoulder, and gazed down into her green eyes.

Amelia knew she couldn't resist long when Delbert looked at her that way. Somehow, some way, those soulful brown eyes of his could slip through her usually most capable defenses with ease. She coughed again softly, following that with another sip of tea. "But, Delbert…I've so much I'm supposed to do today…" she protested weakly.

"Well, I'm rather certain that the Etherium will somehow struggle by without the most capable assistance of even the famous Captain Amelia for one day, don't you think?" Delbert again reasoned, softening his argument with warm affection.

Amelia, to herself alone, admitted that she had been feeling rather run-down of late, and had not been sleeping all that well either. "I, well, I suppose you're probably right, dear," Amelia said, though with difficulty. She blew her nose again, though only briefly this time.

"Well, there we are then," Delbert replied briskly, clasping his hands together. "I knew you'd see reason, love. Why, a day's bed rest and-"

Amelia blinked. "What? Bed rest? Delbert Doppler, if you think for one moment, that I'm-" she bristled.

"Amelia Doppler!" Delbert barked sharply, which surprised Amelia enough to have her lose track of her argument. "You are my wife, and I love you. That being the case, I'm afraid I'm going to have to insist. You are going straight to bed, right this minute, my dear girl," Delbert folded his arms, and gave her his most stubborn expression, his brown eyes resolute.

"There's no need to get testy about this, Delbert," Amelia replied, feeling a bit put upon just then.

Delbert sighed…again. "I'm not being testy, Amelia. I only want you to feel better. Is that such a terrible thing for a husband to want for his wife?"

"No, of course it's not," Amelia said, pouting ever so slightly. This was a side she showed only to her husband. Alone with him, she could do such things. In public, she never would have dreamed of acting that way. Heavens no! She would have been mortified…

"Very well, then," Delbert then told her, helping her to her feet, and putting a comforting arm about her shoulders. He led her out of the kitchen and then up the steps to their bedroom.

Along the way, Amelia did her best to try to convince her husband to relent. "Delbert, come now…this might be nothing more than simple allergy symptoms," she wheedled.

"Amelia, dearest…aren't you the one that's forever telling me that you _have_ no allergies?" Delbert replied, not buying her reasoning for a moment.

"Yes, very well, that's true," she continued, though, she had to admit it felt rather nice to have someone coddling her a bit. Even Captains needed coddling now and again, she reasoned. She then sneezed again violently several times, and lapsed into a fit of nasty sounding coughing, which had Delbert frankly worried all the more.

"All right, all right," Amelia relented, and sighed. "I most likely do have a cold. However, I will not stand by and be held captive in my own bed all day long," she told him emphatically.

"As a matter of fact, dear heart…you can, and you will," Delbert assured her, firmly and strangely forceful for him.

Amelia felt like much like a rug someone had beaten clean. "Very well, Delbert. If you are going to insist," Amelia then told him, sounding a bit nasally. "But, I want you to know that I am only doing this under protest."

"Yes, dear, if it makes you feel better," Delbert soothed and smiled. She frowned, as she never did like being treated like a child…even by her husband.

Delbert then briskly whisked her into their bedroom, and waited patiently while Amelia changed into her night clothes. He then helped her to bed-to the accompaniment of her grumbling-and allowed her to lie down. "There. All comfy now, my love?" he asked.

"Just lovely," she replied back sarcastically, sticking her tongue out at him. Delbert had to struggle not to laugh.

She laid her head down upon her pillow, allowing Delbert to pull her covers up and smooth them out. Still frowning, Amelia closed her eyes, and Delbert kissed her cheek softly. "Now, I'm off for awhile, Amelia. If you should need anything, the children will attend you in my absense. Get some rest, my love…"

As the door closed behind him, Amelia groused, "Get some rest, eh? I'll give you rest, Delbert Doppler…" She coughed a few times, but eventually fell sound asleep.

Delbert moved down the hallway to his childrens' bedrooms. He listened and could hear the sound of the four of them in Amanda's room, most likely playing. He knocked politely, waited a moment, then opened the door. "Children? Might I interrupt you a moment?"

Amanda, the redheaded girl, seemed to be in charge today. "Of course, Daddy. Do come inside…"

Delbert smiled proudly, and stepped within. "Good morning, children. I'm afraid that your mother isn't feeling herself today. She's gotten herself a cold, it seems."

"Momma's gotten a cold? Is she going to die, Poppa?" Angelina, the little blond girl asked, obviously scared.

"No, no, Angelina dear, she´ll be just fine," Delbert reassured her, and the little girl sighed in relief. "However, I do need the four of you to do something for me. Could you do that?"

"Ooh! What?" Benjamin, his only son, piped up eagerly.

"Hush, Bennie," Amanda commanded quietly. "Yes, Daddy? What do you need us to do?" she asked, oddly serious for a girl her age.

"Thank you, Amanda," Delbert replied, nodding to his solemn daughter. "All or you," he added a moment later, which brought smiles to three sulky faces. "Your mother is sleeping right this moment. I just need you to watch her for me, while I head into town and fetch a doctor for her. You know, in case she should need something. That sort of thing."

"Of course, Daddy," Amanda replied confidently. "She'll be fine with us while you're gone."

"Oh, if you should decide to pay her a visit later on, do bring a thermometer, and try to take her temperature, would you please?" Delbert asked, turning toward the door to the hallway.

"You can count on us, Poppa," Alice, the raven-haired girl assured her father. Amanda scowled at her presumption of her command.

"I'm sure I can at that. Well, then, I shall be back soon, my dears," Delbert told them all, and whisked out the door, down the stairs to get his coat, and then headed out into that Spring morning to visit an old friend to see his wife.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 

Amelia drowsed comfortably in her bed, snuggling down under the warm covers. Every so often, she coughed a few times. _Blasted cold_, she thought irritably to herself. She sniffled once, about to roll over, when she heard the door to her room swing open on its hinges. She rolled back over on to her back once more, and looked out to see her four children move in and shut her door.

"Morning, Momma," Benjamin nearly whispered. "Poppa said you were sleeping, because you're sick," Benjamin added as he heaved himself up on to the bed, so he could give his mother a comforting hug.

"Oh, he did now, did he?" Amelia asked, enjoying her son's embrace, for the most part amused. She patted the covers of her bed, and her girls eagerly followed suit, joining her up on the bed. The girls too all hugged their mother gladly, yet softly, as if they might hurt her. After all, she _was_ sick. Amelia smiled, thinking, if they could bottle her children's hugs, she'd be well in mere minutes…

"Daddy told us we were supposed to take your temperature, Momma," Amanda related to her, holding out the thermometer she had brought with her from the bathroom.

"Really, children…you're all fussing over me as much as your father," Amelia declared to them. She did however accept the thermometer from Amanda, and placed it under her tongue, the willing patient.

"We're supposed to watch over you, Momma. You know, like you do for us," Alice replied, in the innocent way children do. Amelia smiled fondly at them all.

"I know, dear hearts," Amelia said around the thermometer, giving each of them a hug in turn. "And, I do appreciate your concern. Really, I do."

Amanda reached over and took the thermometer out her mother´s mouth. She looked upon the thin glass rod, and raised one thin red eyebrow. "Momma, it says you have a fever," she said, holding the instrument out for her mother to inspect herself.

"I suppose I do at that. Thank you for being so helpful, my loves," Amelia told them, smiling as she laid down once more. "Now, as much as I love having you all here with me, you do know that I'll not be getting better if I don´t get my rest…"

Amanda's eyes widened a moment as she caught on to what her mother was implying. She then gave her siblings a commanding look, and one by one, the children each hugged their mother one last time, before proceeding quietly out the door.

Amelia sneezed once more, and as she opened her eyes again, saw that Benjamin still remained. "Yes? Was there something you wanted, dear?" she asked.

Benjamin walked back over and gave her a clean handkerchief, his very own. "Here, Mom…you can borrow it," he told her, holding it out to her. "You need it more than I do."

Amelia sniffed once, trying not to laugh at his seriousness. She thanked her son, and he smiled, and made his way out of the room.

The children did as their father had asked them to, and took care of their mother's wants and needs until he returned.

After nearly an hour, they saw their father at the front steps of their home, and they noticed right away that he hadn't returned alone. Along with him was a tall, lovely female canid, dressed in a long black cape over a lilac colored dress.

"Excuse me…but, are you the doctor who's going to see my Mom?" Benjamin asked a bit hestitantly, after his father had opened the door, and invited the lady in.

"Why, yes, I suppose I am at that, young man," the woman replied, picking up her medical bag in her right hand. "Now, if one of you would be so kind as to accompany me upstairs to her, I would appreciate it."

Angelina moved forward before any of her siblings, and led the tall lady up to her mother's door.

"Please see if your mother is awake, child," the doctor kindly requested of Angelina. She nodded, and knocked softly a few times on the door.

"My name's Angelina, Doctor," Angelina informed her new companion, disliking be called 'child', as most children do.

"Yes? I´m awake," Amelia called from behind the door, her voice somewhat muffled. "Do come in."

Angelina opened the door, and smiled upon seeing her mother. "Daddy brought home a doctor to make you better, Momma," she informed her mother brightly.

"Hmm. I´m not surprised at all to hear that," Amelia said, which made the doctor laugh softly. She moved over to Amelia's bedside and placed her bag on her nightstand. She opened her bag and withdrew her stethoscope, gently easing the instrument's earpieces into her ears.

"Well, Mrs. Doppler, shall we see just what's gotten the better of you?" the doctor began. She then turned to the waiting Angelina. "Thank you, Angelina dear. That will be all for now." Angelina waved good-bye to her mother, and closed the door behind her.

"Now, let's see what's what, shall we?" the doctor announced. The doctor proceeded to perform a few tests on Amelia, and confirmed that she did indeed have a fever. "You will be pleased to know that you do have a garden variety cold, Mrs. Doppler," she said after her examination. "As such, you need to get plenty of rest and drink plenty of liquids."

"That shouldn't pose a problem, Doctor," Amelia replied, then turned her intense green eyes on her. "My name is Amelia, by the way. Mrs. Doppler makes me feel positively ancient, if you don't mind."

The doctor laughed softly. "Amelia it is then. You have my apologies. I'm Doctor Elayne Pembroke, Amelia. An old friend of your husband's family, as you most likely already know. Now, I'll just leave you be, so you can rest. Be sure to drink as much liquid-hot or cold-as you can. Good day to you again."

The doctor nodded, collected her bag, and left. Once downstairs, she was quick to assure Delbert that Amelia only had a cold and would be just fine.

After seeing Doctor Pembroke out, Delbert headed upstairs to check on his wife. "Ah, hello there, dear," he said as he made his way into her room, and sat down at her bedside, taking her hand in his own. "How are you feeling?"

"Rather terrible, actually," Amelia said, with a grin, though she did on occasion sniffle and cough. "I suppose I look rather frightful as well…"

"Nonsense, Amelia," Delbert assured her, leaning down to kiss her upon her forehead. "You're lovely as ever."

"You're sweet to say that, but a dreadful liar, dear," Amelia replied, smiling at him. "My hair's a mess, my nose's all red, and I've far too much color to be considered even remotely 'lovely'."

Delbert smiled affectionately at her. "Perhaps you are not at your best, Amelia…but I assure you that you are still a very beautiful lady," he informed her truthfully, looking her straight in the eye.

Amelia smiled back, feeling better, and squeezed his hand in thanks. "Now, enough about me. What have you been up to, my love?"

Delbert patted her hand with his free one. "Well, since you ask… After I called in a favor from Cousin Elayne, whom you've now met, I made sure I checked in with our friends down at the Benbow Inn. I informed Sarah, Jim and Mr. Silver that you have come down with a cold, and weren't feeling your usual chipper self."

"Chipper?" questioned Amelia with a small laugh. Delbert grinned sheepishly, but didn't reply to her question.

"Well? So…what did they all have to say?" she prompted.

"Well, they all wished you a speedy recovery, of course. And then promised to come up and see you just as soon as you're up to, you know, a visit," Delbert told her.

"That rascal Silver, too, I suppose?" Amelia asked.

"Well, yes, as a matter of fact, dear, he did say he would. And, that's when I said to Sarah…" Delbert went on. Amelia allowed Delbert to drone on about this and that awhile as she herself considered John Silver. Silver had taken up residence at the Benbow a few months back, and had stayed on ever since. Jim had made it his mission for Amelia to give the ex-pirate, Silver, a second chance. And, after his continued begging and coaxing, Amelia had finally considered his notion.

What finally put the taciturn Captain completely over to Silver's side, occured one rather trying afternoon one day. That day, a cool autumn day, if she remembered correctly, her family, the Hawkins, as well as Silver were enjoying a picnic out-of-doors. That was when Silver had averted disaster by saving Amelia's daughter, Amanda, from being bitten by a rare Montressorian pit viper by placing himself between the girl and the snake, and then promptly dispatching it with a swing of his remarkably versatile cyborg hand.

Since that time, Amelia had quite forgiven the rogue, and was well on her way to actually considering herself one of Silver's friends.

"…that was when Mr. Silver said that he felt rather bad for you, and that he recommends that you 'kill them bugs afore they kills you'," Delbert finally finished, quoting Silver at the end.

"Always charming, Silver is," Amelia said, but smiled nonetheless. She started to cough a few times before blowing her nose in Benjamin's handkerchief.

"Now, I'll bring you some hot tea, and then you can get some more sleep, my love," Delbert said before kissing her on the cheek, and then the forehead as well. He left, brought back her promised cup of hot strong tea-complete with a touch of lemon and a generous dollop of honey in it-then turned down the lights, leaving her to rest for a while.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Amelia awoke the next day, still feeling rather awful. For one thing, her nose was running what seemed perpetually, forcing her to continually blow it. That resulted in it being rather tender and red. Another thing was that she was constantly tired, making it a herculean feat to just keep her eyes open for any length of time. And, finally, despite Delbert's near constant supply of honey-and-lemon tea, her throat still felt dry as the desert. She blearily opened her eyes just then, coughed a few times, and then blew her nose-again-wiping it with the pretty much sodden handkerchief of Benjamin's. Realizing that her discomforts were most likely to keep her awake for the moment, she tried finding a more comfortable position in bed. She frowned in a sulky mood…her pillow was lumpy, the sheets too rough, and the comforter was making her hot and cranky. It was then that she heard a knock at the door.

"Amelia? Are you awake, dear?" asked the most comforting voice of Sarah Hawkins. Sarah! The very thought of a visit from her friend made Amelia smile, brightening her mood nearly instantly.

Finally! she thought…it's about time I had some visitors. She heard the door open, and her visitors enter. She decided to feign sleep and see what they were up to. She turned her head to one side, her eyes closed, feeling their presence at her bedside.

"Gee, Mom…the captain really looks sick, doesn´t she?" Jim remarked. Amelia felt him approach, his breath against her cheek as he looked her over.

She opened her eyes suddenly then, turning toward him, startling the young man enough to make him jump back in surprise. "I'd keep your distance, Mister Hawkins," she grumbled, though she mentally enjoyed the flustered look on Jim's face.

"Captain! You nearly-" Jim protested heatedly.

"Yes. And do keep your voice down as well. I'm sick, you know, and beside that…" Amelia added, closing her eyes in pain, and pressing her hand to her forehead. "Oh, Delbert? Do you think you could get me an aspirin, please? My head's simply pounding at the moment."

"At once, dear!" Delbert called from the hallway, the sound of his footsteps receding as he went off to fetch her medication.

Sarah took a seat beside Amelia, and looked over at her sympathetically. "You poor dear…you look miserable," Sarah told her, running a comforting hand over Amelia's forehead.

"Yes, I'm keenly aware of that," Amelia said a bit crankily, stifling another bout of coughing. She found and brought her heavily used handkerchief out and blew her nose noisily. She snifled one more time, before looking over at Silver and Jim, who were both looking rather uncomfortable.

"Oh, do come now, you two. I´m not that contagious," Amelia deadpanned, lifting a slender eyebrow. Jim and Silver looked at one another guardedly, then each took two steps closer.

"Jim! Now is that anyway to treat Amelia? Not only because she's our friend, but you wouldn't be where you are today if not for her," Sarah scolded her son, who sheepishly came and sat down beside his mother. Sarah leaned over and gave Amelia a kindly, supportive hug. "We all feel so sorry for you, honey," she told Amelia. Silver and Jim nodded their agreement.

Delbert then returned with the aspirin Amelia had asked for. She took the pills from him, and drank the entire glass of water he handed her. "Amelia my love, could you…" Delbert requested, holding out the thermometer to her. Amelia silently took it and placed it under her tongue, closing her mouth.

Jim thought this situation vastly amusing. "So, Cap'n…you're letting the Doc take care of you, eh?" Jim asked, chuckling.

"As a matter of fact, Mr. Hawkins…I am," Amelia told him primly, well, as primly as she could around a thermometer, that is. "Keep laughing, and perhaps you'll contract this delighful little malady of mine. Then, we'll see who's laughing then, my young friend."

Jim gulped at that, and took a few precautionary steps backward away from Amelia's bedside.

Silver chuckled at the expression on Amelia's face. "Pardon me a-sayin' so, Cap'n…but it seems to me that yer not far off from makin' a complete recovery, so yeh are," Silver commented wryly.

Delbert then removed the thermometer out of Amelia's mouth, scrutinizing the glass instrument. "I quite agree with Mr. Silver, at least on that," he remarked, indicating the thermometer in his hand. "Your fever is nearly gone, Amelia. Another day or so, and you´ll be nearly yourself again."

Amelia chose that moment to sneeze again loudly.

"Bless yeh, Cap'n," Silver said and smiled. "That's a fine powerful sneeze yeh've got yerself, Cap'n Amelia, ma'am."

Amelia blew her nose, tucked her handkerchief away, sniffling once, before saying, "Thank you. And…yes, it is."

"As much as we'd love to stay and keep you company, Amelia…we really should get going, so you can get your rest," Sarah said, concerned for her friend's well-being.

"Here, dear," Sarah announced, and lifted a wicker basket from the floor, handing it to Amelia. "This is especially for you."

Amelia looked upon it quizzically. "For me, you say?"

"Yes. I figured that you could use some comfort food to make you feel a bit better. So…I made you one of those vanilla and bayberry cakes you love. Maybe that will make your convalescence a bit more bearable," she said with a smile.

"Oh, thank you so much, Sarah," Amelia replied, tickled by Sarah's most generous gift. "I shall enjoy it all the more because it's from you, my friend…"

Sarah smiled her thanks to Amelia for her kind words. "Come along, you two," Sarah instructed. "See you tomorrow, Amelia," she added, giving her a wave. She, Jim, and Silver then left, but not before wishing her the best of luck before doing so.

Amelia laid the basket on her nightstand beside her bed before settling in, and going back to sleep.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

The day after tomorrow, Amelia was on her feet again, feeling 'right as rain' again. Delbert smiled incessantly, now that his wife was well once more. Amelia found her husband's happiness contagious, and found that she smiled more than was her wont normally.

The next day, the Dopplers were invited down to the Benbow Inn to have dinner with Silver and the Hawkins family. Since it was such a pleasant late afternoon, Amelia and her family walked the way down to the bustling Benbow. Once there, they were greeted warmly, and hustled inside by Sarah and her son.

"Thank you once again for inviting us, Sarah," Delbert remarked thankfully to her, his brown eyes pleased.

"Yes, Sarah," Amelia chimed in. "You've a splendid sense of timing, as always. Oh, by the way…your cake was just lovely! It was enjoyed by one and all."

"Oh my, yes!" Delbert added. "Why, Amelia even had seconds…and that's something that doesn't happen too often."

Sarah smiled, then laughed as Amelia poked Delbert in the ribs with an elbow. "I'm just glad you liked it, Amelia. It's so good to see you up and around."

"I couldn't agree with you more, Sarah," Amelia said happily, smiling at her husband who was still rubbing his ribs. She reached over to pat his cheek, causing him to smile.

"Dinner's just about ready," Sarah announced, taking her leave of them to fetch it. The Doppler children, as well as Jim and Delbert set the table, while Silver ambled into the kitchen to help Sarah.

Dinner was a huge success, and was enjoyed by all who attended. After they had all ate their fill, Delbert joined Silver at the fireplace to smoke their pipes. Jim entertained the Doppler children with tales of his life at the Academy. That left Sarah and Amelia alone to discuss things like the close friends they were.

Amelia had just refreshed her and Sarah's tea, when Sarah sneezed. "Why, bless you, Sarah," Amelia said, handing her a lace-edged kerchief of her own.

Before Sarah could reply, she sneezed again and again, several times. Finally, her sneezing spell abated, and she took that moment to blow her nose daintily.

"Thank you, Amelia," Sarah said and blowed her nose again. "I don't know where that came from…"

Amelia eyed Sarah appraisingly, raising an eyebrow, and felt Sarah's forehead with the back of her hand. "Sarah dear, I do think you might have contracted that cold of mine," Amelia observed.

"That's nonsense, Amelia," Sarah said, rolling her eyes at the idea. "I've been just fine. In fact, I've- I've- _Achoo_!" Sarah wiped her nose, looking a bit sheepish at Amelia.

Amelia smiled, tsk-tsk-ing a few times, shaking her head knowingly. "Much as I suspected, dear. Well, there's nothing else to it. Up you go! Straight to bed with you, Sarah Hawkins," she declared, helping her to her feet.

Sarah looked to her friend in irritation. "But…I'm not sick!" Sarah protested, which Amelia curtailed quickly.

"Now, now…none of that rubbish. Sarah, my Delbert didn't believe me when I said that, and I'm sure that I'm not going to believe you either. So, my friend, up you go, off to bed. Come along now, that's my girl…"

Sarah groaned, and complained…but did as she was told.

Amelia turned to her husband as she ascended the stairs. "Delbert dear, could you be a love and take the children home? I'm afraid I'll be here awhile yet…as I´ll be looking after Sarah until she gets settled in."

"Wait a minute now, Captain," Jim protested. "In case you haven't noticed, both Silver and I are here. You don't have to stay…we'll look after her," Jim said.

Amelia looked at them both, then shook her head. "I'm afraid not, James. Silver has his job to attend to. You, on the other hand, my friend, have to cover for your mother, and still keep up with your homework. You're a cadet at the Intestellar Academy, or perhaps you've forgotten that small point?" Amelia said matter-of-factly.

"Aye aye, Captain," Jim replied, knowing she was right. That didn't make him feel any better, mind you…but it did make him realize he had a whole passel-full of homework yet to do.

Amelia turned back, and followed Sarah up to her bedroom. There she waited for Sarah to get dressed in her nightgown and made sure she got into bed and stayed there.

"Oh, Sarah? Do you happen to have a thermometer?" Amelia asked.

Sarah frowned, not comprehending, but willing to answer. "Well, yes…I do, it's in the medicine cabinet in the bathroom. But, why do you-"

Amelia cut her off briskly. "Right you are! I´ll be right back," Amelia said and walked out. Moments later, Amelia returned bearing a thermometer in her hand. "There we are. Now, open up," Amelia commanded.

"You really don´t need to do this, Amelia," she said quietly.

"As a matter of fact…yes, I do," Amelia said firmly. "You caught this cold from me and as such, I am responsible for helping you to get well again."

Sarah sighed…again. "Amelia, I hope you are aware that I can get pretty grumpy when I get sick."

Amelia laughed, which made Sarah frown. "Sarah, I've been a spacer for years! I hardly think taking care of one "grumpy" sick woman will prove all that daunting to me, I'm afraid," Amelia assured her, patting her on her cheek, rather rascally.

Sarah smiled wanly. "Oh, very well then," Sarah said, defeated. "You win, Amelia."

"Now, that wasn't all that hard to do now, was it, Sarah?" Amelia remarked with a victorious grin. "Do be a good girl and open your mouth for me," Amelia said, and when Sarah complied grumpily, placed the thermometer in Sarah's mouth.

Four days later, things began to return to normal once more at the Benbow Inn. Sarah, under Amelia's tough but loving care, was soon well, and back to her bustling energetic self.

"Thank you again, Amelia, for everything," Sarah said briksly the next morning, as Amelia prepared to depart for home. "Just remember, if there's anything I can do to help, you let me know, okay?"

"Of course, Sarah," Amelia replied, hugging Sarah good-bye. "I shall remember."

Life went on just fine, until the day that Amelia and Delbert heard something all parents come to dread.

"Momma?" Amanda whined plaintively. "I don't feel so good…"

Amelia looked over where she saw her red- headed daughter, Amanda, standing, sniffing and coughing. Amelia sighed, looking over to her husband, who could only do the same.

"Splendid, here we go again," she murmured to Delbert. Delbert went over and picked his daughter up in his arms, and carried her over to Amelia, soothing the sick child.

"You've just caught a cold, sweetheart," Amelia soothed her daughter. She then looked up to Delbert, smiling. "Tell you what, Amanda…how would you like to go see Aunt Sarah?"

"Yeah!" Amanda said, sniffling, but excited.

Delbert smiled. "That's cruel, Amelia…"

"Whatever do you mean?" Amelia quipped, smirking. "Sarah _did_ say if there was anything she could do to help now, didn't she?"

_The End_


End file.
